Apenas um sonho
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Shaka aparece em sonhos...


**Apenas um sonho**

Ouço o barulho das ondas e sinto a leve brisa que acaricia meu rosto e afaga meus cabelos. Olho para o mar a minha frente, magnífica obra de Deus que nos transmite toda a imensidão de seu amor.

Desço para a orla da praia, sinto a areia fofa em contato com meus pés, como adoro essa sensação, começo a caminhar à beirada da água; brinco um pouco, é tão bom se sentir uma criancinha.

A praia está totalmente deserta, não sei que lugar é este, nunca o vi na minha vida. E é tão belo, transmite uma calma maravilhosa. Escuto passos de alguém que se aproxima, não estranho, já sei de quem se trata.

A pessoa caminha em minha direção e se senta próxima a mim, como a me convidar a fazer o mesmo, apenas sorrio e abano a cabeça. Sinto que me adivinha a sentar a seu lado.

Sento-me a seu lado, a sua expressão é incógnita para mim, como sempre. Dou um suspiro e fico a fitar o horizonte, até onde as águas e céu parecem se tornar um. Volto-me ao rapaz que se encontra ao meu lado, tão real... É estranha a consciência que eu tenho de que tudo isso se trata de um sonho, mas não deixo de me surpreender, pois mesmo sendo sonho é real demais.

Ele volta para mim com os olhos cerrados (como sempre), mas que mesmo sendo tão enigmáticos às vezes deixa se mostrar o significado de cada coisa. Ele parece me questionar por debaixo daquelas pálpebras que não se abrem... Eu continuo a olhá-lo, está diferente nesse sonho, parece mais à vontade, menos aflito. Está trajando uma bermuda de praia apenas, primeira vez que o vejo assim.

- Hoje você me parece bem tranqüilo. – digo para ele, mas como esperava não há respostas.

Ele dá um meio sorriso, eu retribuo o gesto e penso comigo, "ele quase sorriu ta diferente mesmo". Sinto vontade de tocá-lo e saber se está realmente ali... Mas não o faço, tenho medo de me aproximar e ele evaporar a minha frente.

Jogo meu corpo para trás e me deito na areia, ele apenas olha dá um meio sorriso e repete o gesto. Fico a fitar o céu, ele parece fazer o mesmo, apesar dos olhos fechados.

- Este lugar parece mágico, não é mesmo? – nem ligo para a falta de reposta e continuo. – Gostei daqui, me acalma, tenho andado tensa demais nos últimos dias. Sem conseguir entender as pessoas que estão ao meu lado, você me compreende? – ele apenas abana a cabeça confirmando. – Parece que de uma hora para a outra passei a me ver em um mundo diferente dos demais, um sentimento estranho... Parece que tudo no mundo se tornou inútil de repente, que nada mais faz sentido. – eu suspiro, ergo-me em meus ombros, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos e olho para ele. – Você entende isso Shaka? Consegue entender o que é que eu sinto? – nova confirmação com a cabeça. – É bom saber que alguém me entende...

Continuo olhando para ele, deitado na areia com a mesma expressão indecifrável, porém calma. Por quê que não fala comigo? Ah, já deixei de tentar entender essa parte, simplesmente basta os gestos.

- Shaka, o que você acha deste mundo? – Ele volta a se sentar, me assusto um momento com o gesto repentino, sinto medo de que ele desapareça. – É algo difícil de responder, eu sei... Vivo tentando encontrar a minha própria resposta, mas não consigo. Já notou o quanto este mundo em que vivemos nos coloca infinitos sentimentos contraditórios? – ele vira-se para mim e concorda com a cabeça. – Você pode sentir de amor a ódio por uma mesma pessoa e simplesmente não entende como isso ocorre. – eu volto a ficar em silêncio e sento-me novamente.

Ficamos algum tempo ali, eu fico apenas olhando para o mar... Uma leve brisa corre pela orla, balançando os cabelos de ambos, olho para ele nesta hora é uma visão tão bonita; o rosto sereno e calmo, os cabelos se movimentando com a brisa suave... Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que eu o vi assim? Nem sei, já faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais.

- Shaka, por que nunca fala comigo? – pergunto, mesmo temendo o que possa acontecer.

- "Precisa aprender a ouvir o silêncio" – uma voz ecoa em minha mente, pude ouvir claramente que era sua voz que me falava. – Será que consigo? – ele sorri, percebe que recebi seu pensamento.

Volto a ficar em silêncio, e percebo algumas coisas que antes não havia notado. Tudo no lugar onde me encontrava era harmonia, os pássaros, o mar, o vento, a vegetação que havia por ali e no meio disso tudo estávamos nós. Não dominávamos o lugar, nos tornávamos parte dele e quão maravilhosa era aquela sensação. E neste misto eu podia compreender tudo o que ele estava sentindo, tudo que queria dizer, mas não o podia fazer com as palavras.

- Eu entendo Shaka!!! Finalmente eu entendi, ou pelo menos um vislumbre se sobrepôs aos meus olhos. – ele pareceu consentir.

Novamente fitei o mar, a tarde ia se findando no horizonte, a água parecia "apagar" o sol, sorri com meu próprio pensamento... Como o crepúsculo é lindo!!!

Neste momento Shaka tornou a me olhar, mas desta vez para meu espanto, ele se encontrava de olhos abertos, me perdi um momento ao ver aqueles belos olhos azuis... Ele sorria, não era um meio sorriso como sempre, era um sorriso de alguém que estava muito feliz.

- É bom ver que está feliz. – disse sorrindo de volta.

Notei que finalmente ele dirá algo, e que é o que está tentando me dizer a semanas, mas nunca consegue... E eu sinto, bem forte de que desta vez não será diferente, o momento está acabando, o sonho está se findando... Ele não vai conseguir pronunciar o que tanto deseja. Sinto que ele pega em minhas mãos, seu toque é tão doce, tão... real, ele está mesmo ali não é mera ilusão e eu posso sentir isso tão claramente que assusta.

- Shaka...

Sinto o sonho se diluir, os olhos azuis voltam a me fitar aflitos, ele não vai conseguir, a cena se repete, o mar, a praia, o entardecer, tudo vai se diluindo pouco a pouco; eu não quero, ele não quer, mas por quê? Tudo se apaga....

Ouço um barulho distante, chato, que me incomoda e me traz bruscamente à tona. Estou no meu quarto e o despertador está a tocar com fúria. O desligo, mas não me levanto, tento recordar cada pedaço do último sonho, da praia e de cada impressão que este me deixou.

- Por quê? Por que nunca consegue me dizer o que tanto anseia? O que quer tanto falar? Droga eu não sei... Parecem que não querem que eu descubra.

- Se continuar deitada vai perder a hora e chegar atrasada no cursinho, deste jeito você não vai passar nunca no vestibular. – ouço minha mãe a me estimular a levantar. – Anda logo!!

- Ahhhh mãe!!! Eu tava sonhando com o Sha... – ela me interrompe.

- Tava sonhando com o Dragon Ball novamente. – ela ri do quarto e eu me levanto irritada.

- Não é Dragon Ball mãe, é Cavaleiros...Cavaleiros... Ou Saint Seiya pra complicar um pouquinho. – e saio resmungando para o banheiro... Ninguém me entende mesmo, e é melhor eu parar de contar os meu sonhos.

Termino de me arrumar e desço para a aula, de noite, quem sabe, você finalmente consegue me dizer o que tanto quer? Não é mesmo Shaka?

Distraída acabo trombando com alguém que está caminhando na minha frente, dou um sorriso sem graça, é o dia começou bem.

**Fim**

**Por: Lithos de Lion**

**N.A:** Como explicar o que eu escrevi, sem explicação... Hehe para quem não sabe desses sonhos, é gente, o moxinho de Virgem chegou pra ficar e como (risos), já são duas semanas seguidas sonhando com ele, tinha que virar fic ao menos um desses encontros no mundo dos sonhos hehe.

É meio surreal concordo e o mais engraçado é que realmente sinto que ele tem algo a dizer, ou será que eu to ficando realmente doida? Ahhhhh quer saber, Dane-se o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo (risos).

Só sei que quis compartilhar ao menos um desses sonhos com todos vocês, que são fãs malucos assim como eu.

Vampire, novamente muito obrigado por revisar para mim.

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
